This invention relates to a machine for making and dispensing liquid and/or semi-liquid food products.
More specifically, this invention relates to machines for the patisserie and ice cream sectors and used for making and dispensing liquid or semi-liquid food products, such as, for example, ice creams, whipped cream, creams, chocolate, yogurt, granita, sorbets and the like, which require at least one thermal treatment in their production cycles.
Generally, speaking, these machines comprise a product processing tank and at least one dispensing tap mounted on the front of the tank.
These machines also comprise a stirrer mounted inside the tank to mix the product.
According to known methods, the thermal treatment is generally performed by means of electrical resistors and/or a refrigerating system.
The product is thus processed both mechanically, by means of the stirrer, and thermally, by means of heating and/or cooling units.
At the top of it, the tank is provided with a mouth which can be opened and closed by means of a lid.
Examples of machines of this kind are described in patent applications EP 2189067 A1 and EP 2484224 A1.
Generally speaking, to open the supply tank, the lid is removed and placed on a support adjacent to the machine (creating potential problems of hygiene and food safety).
More precisely, to better clarify the above, it may be observed that placing the lid on a support which has not been adequately sanitized may lead to potential food safety risks, that is to say, risks of contaminating the product which is processed next.
In some machines, the lid is hinged to the supply tank so that it can be turned between the open and closed positions.
Whatever the case, the space occupied by the lid when the supply tank is open constitutes a problem, especially where there is little room around the machine.